The power of sorrow
by leechigo
Summary: with a new found hatred for humans naruto will show them sorrow and the power to rule.will you be enslaved or will you brake free?
1. Chapter 1

**The power of sorrow**

**["****dragon talk"****]**

**["**normal talk"**]**

**["**_**dragon shouts"**_**]**

**chapter 1 **

In the big city of kohona all the people young and old lived in peace. No war no death the perfect place to be . Right now a little 12 year old is running for his life . Why would a kid be running for his life? well .

**flashback**

We see naruto walking down the street to his house . a foxy smile on his face. he just got done eating ramen. ignoreing the hateful looks no one could ruin his good mood . the velligers don't like the demon happy start to throw rocks. by now naruto is joging to get away from the rocks. they are yelling "go die demon spawn" "you sould not be here live the vellige". a mob starts to form all saying "kill it " "let it bleed " . Naruto turns his head just in time to see ninja have joined . now throwing kuni at the blond he takes off at a run trying to luse the mob but the ninja don't give up . closing in on him he dives thouh a fince right into the ninja the blond looks up at them. to see all three of them have grins nin 1 said "look what i found a little demon all alone " the 2 behind him chuckle darkly they both grab his arms . naruto trys to brake free but nin 1 stabs him in both sholders the blond crys "ahhhhhh why me i did nothing to you" "oh but you did you killed 1,000s of people " nin 1 yeld at naruto look pale "do you not know your a monster a evil being from hell you are kyuubi!". naruto thout"it all make sense now the looks names iam kyuubi what do i do now i can;t be a ninja or hokage'he said sadly,just then he had a idea" i don't need the vellige i don;t need anyone.

back with the ninjas naruto fell limp then it got cold the nins could see their breath nin1 looked at naruto and said"you did this so you are a demon" the three ninjas looked to see his respons naruto rased his head the look in his eyes made the nins normaly full of life eyes looked dead oh how right they were. in a instent naruto shouted "_**liz!" **_his voice ecoing off the allyway walls . naruto stod there in front of him the three ninjas now frosen block of ice he kicked then makeong them shater . the blond looked at what he did and smiled not a happy smile this one was dead looking and dark. a new evil is born a dead evil.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2: the dead is reborn**

**disclamer: don't own naruto or skyrim**

We see naruto walking out of the ally he hears noise to his right see the mob. thinking fast runs to the left by now the people in the mob see the frosen nins in anger they chase after him.

**end flashback**

He lieds the angery valligers up to the hokage mt. now at the top he see them half of kohona is charging to kill blond sees stone pillers behind him "a good place to hide" at he reaches a hill the full ruin is reviled. staires go down in to the door naruto trys to push the door open. with a creek it swings in the blond falling in "ahhoo stupid door " said naruto as he got up he got a look around "a crypt creepy"the blond shutred. walking in deeper he got a bad feeling the carvings did not help what looked like a dead guy in the center with he hands up in the cept walking but much faster soon he steped into a big chamber he narrowed in on a coffin in the center as he moved close to in he could hear voices like singing but he could not understand it .now standing over in the blond notest one it was open two a mask was in it

the singing was coming from the mask. picking it up it felt hard like metel,then he heared it a voice telling him to put it no harm in a mask naruto put it on it felt snug poundless behind the coffin what looked like armor and robes lay naruto thout"cool armor i'll see if it fits" as he got the last peace on the blond got shoved into the coffin and it closed for a long smilled knowing he traped the demon in the tomb as he was strolling to the exit his foot steped on a floor he looked down just to hear a click. mizuki died before he hit the ground spikes from holes in the walls stabed him in the chest into the heart brakeing ribs and chunin of konoha traiter and hater to naruto is dead.


End file.
